The Newcomer
by Akili18
Summary: As Akili finds the Pridelands to escape his past, he finds himself in a situation that will decide if he can stay or not.
1. Chapter 1

_ "Don't look back, keep going" _Is all Akili could think.

Akili had been running for hours from his old pride in search of the Pridelands. It started to get dark out se he decided to go find a place to rest. Akili woke up and traveled for a few more hours before coming across priderock. He gave a sigh of relief and started walking towards priderock.

"Hello?" Akili asked when he got to the base of priderock.

A lion walked out and looked at Akili. He didn't look too happy to see Akili in the pridelands.

"Hi, are you Simba?" Akili asked.

"Yes I am, and who are you and why are you here?"

"I'm Akili, I came to the Pridelands because I was in search of a new pride to live in".

Simba didn't feel comfortable with Akili, he had tan fur and red eyes. His mane was long and was brown. As he started walking closer Simba couldn't help but to notice Akili has a limp.

"May I ask how you got your limp Akili?" Simba said as Akili walked closer.

Akili stopped and looked terrified. He looked at Simba and said "I fell off of a ledge while coming here and injured my leg when I hit the ground".

Akili lied. He had to if he wanted to get accepted in the Pridelands.

Simba looked at him again and said "Come with me, I'll introduce you to everyone else."

Simba and Akili walked up priderock and instantly got looks of confusion.

"Who is he?" Kiara said to Simba.

"This is Akili, he is our newcomer and will be staying with us for the time being."

Akili looked around at everyone as they smiled back at him. He felt a bit uncomfortable but he knew they were doing it to be respectful. He smiled back at them.

"Anyone want to show Akili around the Pridelands?" Simba asked.

"Kovu and I can" Kiara blurted out.

"May I ask who Kovu is?" Akili said.

A voice from behind him said "That would be me"

Akili turned around and noticed Kovu had a scar on his eye. Akili wanted to ask how he got it but he didn't.

Kiara, Kovu, and Akili walked down Priderock. As they walked around Kovu and Kiara wouldn't stop talking to each other so Akili observed his surroundings as they walked.

"_What would happen if they found out what I did? What would they do to me?" _Akili kept asking himself questions that he knew he shouldn't ask.

"And this is the water hole, a few of us hang out here allot". Kiara said.

"Do you think you know your way around Akili?" Kovu asked.

"Yeah, I know my way around. I think I'll head back and get to know the others".

Akili started heading to priderock. As he was walking back he started to feel a bit uneasy like someone was watching him. He looked around and saw a few bushes.

"Is someone there?" He called out.

He started walking towards the bush and as he got close to it he stopped. It got silent and his heart started pounding. When he started to walk away the bush started to shake. He stopped and looked behind him.

"I know you're there, come out from hiding and show yourself".

He waited a few minutes then walked away. As he was walking away he still felt uneasy. He silenced his steps and that's when his heart stopped. Someone was following him.


	2. The Decision

Akili stood there staring at the corpse of a lion cub. The cubs head has been removed and isn't far from it's body. Akili looked up from the cub's corpse and noticed he's standing in his old pride.

"No… I didn't do this. I DIDN'T DO THIS!" Akili started yelling.

He closed his eyes and opened them to find he was back at the Pridelands. He looked back at the ground and found the body of a hyena. Blood was covering his front paws. He looked and saw he sliced the hyena's neck open. Blood was pouring out fast.

"Akili, what the hell did you do?" He heard Simba from behind him. His heart started pounding as Simba came closer.

"I… I don't know" Akili said quietly.

"What do you mean you don't know!? There is the body of a hyena and you're covered in blood. I think you do know what happened" Simba was getting frustrated with Akili at this point.

Kovu and Kiara showed up to the scene to see what the yelling is about. They took one quick glance at the body and knew this wasn't going to be good.

"Oh shit, what the hell happened here?" Kovu said as he looked toward Simba. Kiara looked away and gagged.

"Akili, go to the water hole and wash up. I'll deal with what to do with you when you are done" Simba ordered.

Akili walked to the water hole and looked into the water. He saw his reflection and noticed a tear go down his eye.

"Karibu, you know I didn't want this to happen to the both of us. But I had to leave… I couldn't stay knowing what father would think" He washed the blood off his paws and went back to pride rock. When he got there he saw Simba was waiting for him.

"Akili, we don't just attack other animals like that. We had a peace with the hyenas and you most likely broke it." Simba didn't sound mad. He sounded concerned.

"You're dangerous Akili. How do I know you won't attack one of us? We can't keep you around if you do these sorts of things. You either have to leave or we have to follow you like a child so we know you can't hurt anyone else"

Akili thought about what Simba said and had to decide quickly what to do. He knew he was dangerous and could hurt others. But he didn't want to leave his new home.

"Better find someone trustworthy to watch me then" Akili responded.

Akili went up priderock to get some sleep. The sun was setting and he was tired. He wondered who Simba would choose to watch over him. He slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Akili, wake up" He heard Kovu's voice.

"Why? I want to sleep" Akili responded.

"Because Kiara and I want to head to the water hole and we can't go because I have to watch you so you have to come with us" Kovu sounded a bit annoyed by the fact he had to watch over Akili.

Akili reluctantly got up and followed Kiara and Kovu to the water hole. He noticed the hyena's body was moved somewhere else.

"So my dad talked to you about what happened?" Kiara looked back and asked.

"Why wouldn't he? I mean really, I slaughtered a hyena yesterday"

"I was just asking. No need to be rude"

When they got to the water hole Akili laid down on a ledge above the water. He thought about what Simba said the night before.

"So what's with this peace with the hyenas?" Akili asked.

"I forgot about the hyenas. I wonder how they're going to respond when they find out you killed one of them" Kovu replied back.

This worried Akili with the thought of the hyenas figuring out about what happened. He had bad feeling they won't respond to nicely.


	3. The Resolution

Akili found a tree not far from the water hole and still in Kovu's sights. He tried to sleep but couldn't over the sounds Kiara and Kovu made. After a few minutes of trying to sleep he gave up. Akili opened his eyes and notice movement in the grass around them heading towards them from the distance. He ignored it thinking it was his imagination but soon found out it wasn't. He got up and headed to the water hole.

"Anyone see any movement out in the grass?" Akili asked.

"It was probably the wind Akili." Kiara replied

"I'm positive it wasn't the wind or else I would've felt it."

The grass rustled near them. All three of them went silent. They stared at the sounds location. After a minute of dead silence the rustling came back and four hyenas came out of the grass and walked towards the three.

"We hear you like to break promises that you say you will keep. Remember? If we don't hurt you, you don't hurt us. Is that hard concept for you?"

Akili started to get nervous. It was his fault after all. They wouldn't be dealing with these hyenas if it wasn't for him.

"I didn't know there was a peace between you guys at the time." Akili blurted out.

"So you're the bastard who killed our friend? You know what we like to do to murderers?" The hyena was clearly mad at Akili. His eyes were fixed right at Akili.

"No? Well I'll tell you." The hyena lunged at Akili unexpectedly.

With force Akili smacked the hyena away from him. The hyena looked to be unconscious. The other hyenas that were with him looked at their friend and gave Akili a look of hatred. They snarled and slowly walked to Akili.

"Kovu, Kiara, go get help now." Akili demanded.

"We're not leaving you Akili." Kiara cried out.

"Now is not the time for this shit. Go get help!"

Kiara and Kovu ran for Priderock to get help. Akili was alone with three hyenas. There was a rage in Akili that was growing. He wanted blood to be shed.

"Come on, you want me? Here I am."

One of the hyenas went for the attack. Akili got a hold of it and pinned the hyena to the ground. He slashed the neck of the hyena open and pushed it to the remaining two.

"Any of you two shits want to try? I'm ready for another go." Akili gave a look of hostility and the last two hyenas made a run for it.

Akili wasn't done though. He went to the unconscious hyena and dragged him to the water. The hyena opened his eyes and saw Akili. The hyena started panicking and tried to break free. It was no use, Akili had a strong grip.

"I'll show you what a bastard is." Akili shoved the hyenas head underwater.

The hyena looked at Akili with a scared look. After a few seconds the hyena stopped squirming and Akili looked in his lifeless eyes and smiled. He won.

"We're here Akili!" Kovu and Simba ran up behind him and saw he drowned the hyena.

"Where are the other hyenas?" Kovu asked.

"Two of them ran off. The rest are dead."

"We need to head to where the rest of them are and fix this situation, Akili you're coming with." Simba said after looking at the death Akili caused.

"Kovu, find someone to help you to dispose the bodies."

Akili and Simba headed off to the elephant graveyard to confront the hyenas. They stopped at a hill and looked down at the remains of elephants. They proceeded onwards. After walking through the elephant graveyard they couldn't find any hyenas. Had they left? Are they hiding?

"Are you sure the hyenas are here?" Akili looked at Simba who had a face of confusion.

"This is where we agreed they could stay." Simba replied.

After a few more minutes of walking they came across an area free of bones. In the center of this clear area is what scared Akili and Simba. Laying there in the center of the area was the body of a hyena. There was a puddle around it and its fur was still wet.

"Akili, isn't that the hyena you drowned at the water hole?"

"How did it get here? I thought Kovu brought it the opposite way of where we went."

There was laughter off in the distance. Akili and Simba made a run for it back to Priderock. They knew things weren't going to be the same again.


End file.
